icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 BCHL Season
This is the '2018-19 British Columbia Hockey League season. '''This is the league's 29th season under this name and its 57th season overall dating back to the founding of the Okanagan Mainline Junior Hockey League in 1961. The regular season will begin on Friday, Sept. 7 and the regular season is scheduled to conclude on Sunday, Feb. 24, 2019 with the playoffs beginning around March 1, 2019. Each team will play a 58 game schedule with 28 home games, 28 road games and 2 games played at the league's annual showcase which will be held September 20 to 22. Membership Changes *None Teams Standings Island Division Interior Division ''Note: Peticton won the division title based on the first tie-breaker: Wins 37 to 36. Mainland Division Fred Page Cup Playoffs Format With the slight realignment of the conferences for the 2017-18 season the playoff format was modified. Sixteen of the seventeen teams will qualify for the playoffs.The top four teams in the Island and Mainland Divisions qualify for the playoffs. The top six teams in the Interior Division qualify. The last place team in each division will be seeded 7 and 8 in the Interior Division based on points The Island and Mainland Divisions will have two rounds and then those two division winners will meet in the semifinal series while the Interior Division Final is being held. The winners of the Semifinal series and the Interior Division final will meet for the league championship and the Fred Page Cup. All series are best-of-seven. The playoff champion advances to an inter-provincial playoff (2019 Doyle Cup) with the champion of the Alberta Junior Hockey League for Pacific region spot in the 2019 National Junior A Championship, which is being held in Brooks, Alberta. Interior Division Quarterfinals *Cowichan Valley Capitals defeated Penticton Vees 4 games to 3 *Trail Smoke Eaters defeated Merritt Centennials 4 games to 1 *Wenatchee Wild defeated West Kelowna Warriors 4 games to 3 *Vernon Vipers defeated Salmon Arm Silverbacks 4 games to 1 Island Division Semifinals *Victoria Grizzlies defeated Alberni Valley Bulldogs 4 games to none *Powell River Kings defeated Nanaimo Clippers 4 games to 1 Mainland Division Semifinals *Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Coquitlam Express 4 games to 1 *Chilliwack Chiefs defeated Langley Rivermen 4 games to 3 Interior Division Semifinals *Vernon Vipers defeated Trail Smoke Eaters 4 games to 3 *Wenatchee Wild defeated Cowichan Valley Capitals 4 games to 2 Island Division Final *Victoria Grizzlies defeated Powell River Kings 4 games to 3 Mainland Division Final *Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Chilliwack Chiefs 4 games to none Interior Division Final *Vernon Vipers defeated Wenatchee Wild 4 games to 1 Island/Mainland Final *Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Victoria Grizzlies 4 games to none Fred Page Cup Final *Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Vernon Vipers 4 games to none The champion Prince George Spruce Kings advance to the 2019 Doyle Cup against the champion of the Alberta Junior Hockey League with the winner of that best-of-seven series advancing to the 2019 Canadian Junior A Championship being held in Brooks, Alberta as the Pacific region representative. Category:2019 in hockey Category:BCHL seasons